Strong Women
by musicluvchild
Summary: Puck's thoughts on Quinn/Santana hook up. Illusions to Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Rachel, and Puck/Kurt, with implied past Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Puck/Santana, and Santana/Brittney. Rated because my Puck has a filthy mouth.


He wasn't surprised really. Not even in the slightest actually. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Like 3 years ago. Quinn isn't defining herself as anything new, and that doesn't surprise him either. That's the thing about Quinn, she's always been exactly who she is. Sure, she's grown, changed, soften around the edges, but she's still Queen Quinn. She struggles but she over comes. And Santana, a proud little baby dyke, swears it was just the one night, and maybe she's right (he learned a long time ago she usually is), but it was the push she needed from her former Queen, to become a Queen in her own right.

Puck had known Santana wasn't exactly straight since their first night together. Start of sophomore year, she was basically a virgin (her words), and he wasn't. He couldn't really remember his first time, just that she was a senior and he was a freshmen and high as a kite. When he thought about it for a little too long, he realized maybe he hadn't wanted it to be that way. And maybe he secretly counted Santana as his first. He made sure she'd enjoy it, foreplay, lube, anything to make sure it wouldn't hurt, cause he'd heard girls say the first time hurt like hell and he didn't want Santana to look at him and think of him as the guy who hurt her. She cried during, but swore he wasn't hurting her. He didn't get it right then, when she threw on her Cheerios uniform and ran from his house. But later he saw her with that Brittney girl, and she looked so relaxed, and calm, and the opposite of everything she looked like with him.

The thing was, Puck got it. Because when he hoisted Hummel into the dumpster, he realized holding him close to his chest. Would remember the feel of the press of his body when he jerked off at night. Puck liked girls. Breasts, hips, soft curves, girls were awesome in Puckerman's book. But some boys. Especially the Hummel boy. He couldn't get out of his head. So maybe Santana was like him and kind of bi, or like Hummel and totally gay. It didn't matter. He really didn't want to be the guy who hurt her.

So when she came to him later, crawling on top of him, being as seductive as possible, he'd refused. Instead pulling her close and telling it her it was ok. Everything was ok. She'd called him some creative names, and a few things in Spanish he still hadn't figured out, but she let him hold her.

Eventually he invited Brittney over, initiating a hot threesome plan. Except once the girls got together he became completely unnecessary so he tuned his guitar, and played a video game, and ok totally watched them together because two hot girls together was just fucking hot alright.

So when Finn flung open Santana's closet door and drug her out, he kind of wanted to punch him. The same way he did years ago when Kurt would look at him with those puppy dog eyes, because the guy was a bully same as him but no one gave a shit what Finn Hudson did. In stead he did what he always did when it came to Santana and her sexuality, treated it like no big deal. And maybe singing to his child's adoptive mother who also happened to be one of his ex-girlfriend's biological mother (did that make Rachel and Beth related? Still hadn't figured that one out) and later bedding her fell on to his list of bad fucking ideas. But hey, he had some bad fucking ideas sometimes, ok? Everyone did. So he sang a song not really to Santana at all, because if she told them she was gay fantastic, but she'd do it on her terms in her time. He'd avoid punching the big moron because people still remembered babygate and Kurt would really hate it if he punched his brother, plus he was starting to think he was like denied oxygen in the womb or something. But in the end Santana was out, with Brittney, and they were happy and in love and shit, so everything was good in his book.

Then he found out they broke up. In a positive way because it was for the best and how fucking lesbian was that of them? And then Sam started dating Brittney and that was just fucked on so many levels. Especially since he made her eat cereal off the floor. This kid needed to be taken care of himself, how the fuck was he gonna take care of Brittney?

And Santana decided she wanted Brit back, but well, maybe Brit was right. Actually, he knew Brit was right. Because Santana didn't need to be in Lima. She'd never find happiness hear. Kurt told him about New York all the time. Santana could find a girl there. She could find herself there. And once she did, she might find Brit again, because Puck still thought they belonged together.

As for Quinn, she'd always been strong. People didn't see it right away, they usually saw bitch first. But she had this inner strength. It was what first turned him onto her. And he'd always known she wasn't as straight as she claimed but hey, he was all about people coming to terms in their own time. Mostly because she'd never cared if Finn flirted with another girl, until that girl was Rachel. And it wasn't because she actually Rachel could lure Finn away. Even Puck could figure that one out. After all she did to Rachel what he did to Kurt.

Quinn broke his heart. Broke it in a way Santana never did. Because while not having Santana did hurt (because he did love her), he still knew she loved him back, just not in the way he'd wanted. Not because of him though. Quinn, she was carrying his child but refusing to let him help in any way. Because he wasn't good enough. Because he was just like his old man.

When that little girl came into the world, she held his heart. He couldn't give her up. He knew he couldn't really take care of her. Couldn't take care of himself. But he wasn't strong enough to make the decision. But Quinn was. It killed her, he saw it on her face, that little thing had lived inside her, but she knew it was for the best. He cried when he signed the papers, and been grateful Shelby let them name her, Quinn had been stoic. Others would say cold. And he'd punch them for it. Because she was breaking on the inside, but calm on the outside for him, for Beth, just wanting everything to be back to normal. It never was.

He snapped after Beth. Got sent to juvie. And Quinn? Shoved it all down until she couldn't take any long either. They were both trying so hard to be strong, to be ok; they just lost their fucking minds.

But at the end of it all, her strength came through. She accepted herself. As a teen mother, as Rachel's best friend, and while she didn't openly acknowledge it, as someone who maybe liked girls more then she was supposed too.

So when they met up for coffee after the wedding that wasn't, discussing her latest visit with Shelby and Beth, and finally getting to the gritty details of where she'd wandered off to with Ms. Lopez, he smiled.

"Finally! So, is this the point where you come out? Over coffee? To your baby daddy?" her laugh was soft, husky, he still loved this girl.

"I'm not gay Noah; it was one very attractive girl, one time…ok one night. I'm not telling you how many times" she smirked at him.

"I think you just broke my brain. You know, I would've put money on you and Rachel being together by now. I mean, you bought her fucking train ticket to Yale. Isn't that like lesbian second date world?"

"Has all your loud music affected your hearing? I'm not gay, neither is Rachel"

"Neither am I, but I'm still jerking off to thoughts of Kurt. Maybe Blaine shows up sometimes too", she blushed. She had a baby, dated a professor, had sex with another girl, but deep down, she was still that good girl. He liked that she still blushed.

"Visual I did not need Puckerman. And are you ever going to tell that boy how much you love him?"

"Are you ever going to tell Rachel?"

"Deflecting"

"Pot meet kettle"

She just shook her head. So fine, he couldn't solve everything right now. And maybe it'd take a few years; he heard Rachel was dating a Ken doll now.

Santana, Quinn, Brittney, Rachel, he was pretty sure Lauren was pretty open minded, and if it turned out Mercedes was L wording it out in LA, that'd make all his ex girlfriends and Kitty might be kind of in love with Marley. Other guys would probably question their masculinity or some shit like that. Other guys were morons. So he fell for strong women who also loved strong women, sounded to him like he had good taste in women.

Quinn was looking off in the distance, smiling, when he turned to see what it was about, he wasn't surprised to see Santana with her arm looped around Rachel's shoulders. Both waving at Quinn. Which one Quinn was smiling at was anyone's guess. Even Puck didn't know. But Quinn was kissing him on the cheek, telling him to visit soon, and he walked her over to the other girls. Receiving a kiss and hug from each of his ex girlfriends before they piled into a cab, laughing and smiling with an ease he hadn't felt in a long time.

Kurt was saying goodbye to Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, and Brit who caught his eye and gave him a little smirk, pointing between him and Kurt. Because ok, maybe Brit was way smarter then anyone gave her credit for.

And maybe she was right. Maybe he should tap into his own inner strength (because it took a strong man to be with strong women), and head off to New York. Go for Kurt. Go for what he'd longed for since second grade, since he fell down and skinned his knee, and the little boy in the fancy clothes patched him while Finn laughed at him. After all, what was really holding him here in Lima? New York was working out pretty damn well for everyone else.


End file.
